An Exotic Getaway
by BarnBabyUSA
Summary: Draco Malfoy is kidnapped in his 6th year by a group of teenage magi. I'VE ADDED A NEW SET OF CHAPTERS! 8-11! Please R&R!
1. Welcome Back

Summary: Draco Malfoy is kidnapped in his 6th year by a tribe of outrageous, somewhat savage, female magi, bent on showing the wizarding population that they, the magi, are superior. Disclaimer: Some characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
It was the begining of the 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for the famous Harry Potter, his friends, and classmates. Now, over the summer there had been talk of You-know-who being back and that the magi living the Dark Forest on Hogwarts' grounds were stating that they refused to take sides. Harry had no idea who the magi were, what they looked like, or,...anything for that matter, and was desprate to know.  
  
Draco  
  
"Crabbe!Goyle I'm glad to know you 2 haven't forgotten that we were meeting today." ~I'm surprised they remember anything "So,...have you 2 joined yet?" I asked enthusiastically.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle just turned to face each other and looked around to make sure that no one would hear.  
  
Goyle  
  
~The Dark Lord finally excepted me. "I have. About 2-3 days ago."  
  
Crabbe  
  
"Me too."  
  
*Draco smiled at the both of them, nodded approvingly, and lead them into the Great Hall for the feast and sorting ceremony. *After the feast, Draco was to escort the first years to the common room. Though he dispissed it, he did it. The next morning he and his cronies ventured to the Great Hall seeking the one and only, Harry Potter. 


	2. Plotting

Draco  
  
"So,...suppose you've read the Daily Prophet, eh, Potter? It seems that Dumbledore's having trouble getting the local 'savages' to join him!" he drawled, Crabbe and Goyle behind him smirking.  
  
"Well, you know you're right," Harry replied, "...but seems to me that you missed the part where it said they're refusing to take sides with anyone."  
  
"Oh, but didn't I tell you? My father and the other Death Eaters are out of Azkaban."He said beaming.  
  
~Being as rich as I am, they will be able to name their price in exchange for allegiance to the Dark Lord.  
  
*Malfoy strode away in satisfaction, and disappeared behind a door leading to the Slytherin common room. --------------  
  
The night was calm; the moon was out and there were very few clouds. High in the trees,out of sight, met a tribe a magi high above the Dark Forest's floor. A young teenage girl is knelt down in front of about 6 other girls her age, were knelt down plotting,... --------------  
  
Tala  
  
"Okay. We need to get in and out of there as soon as we can."  
  
A map of Hogwarts lay in front of them.  
  
"There's a way in by this tree. Be careful, it isn't the most innocent thing in the world. Nadlie, that'll be you."she insturcted to a girl about 5' 2" with layered brown hair. "There's a way in by windows, of course, here. They're low to the ground and you won't have to climb much. Mielan, that'll be you and Cera." two girls of massive builds one with pinkish- purple hair, the other with crimpy brown hair nodded and stood. And finally she gave the last instructions to two other girls of about the same height of about 5' with short pixie hair cuts. "You two will go in the hut by the edge of the woods and put the large man into a deep sleep. Then, climb through the lower windows and find the other adults and make sure they're out of the way. Now, none of you forget your cloaks. I'll be getting in by a secret entrance here under this statue. Let's go! Now, this is only a test run so get in and take a few seconds, then go to the next phase."  
  
---------  
  
They hurried out the door of the treehouse onto a wrap-around plank leading to rope-plank bridges, each bridge leading to another hut. They jumped down, quickly taking the form of an animal (mainly large climbing animals) while a glowing, blue, roman numoral "3" showed through the darkness on their right arm. 


	3. Magi?

-----------  
  
Things back at the castle were calm and dead as prefects made their nightly rounds. The group arrived at the edge of the forest and waited for the right moment. It came as three young men, two behind the first who had radiant silver-blonde hair, turned around a corner and out of sight. Splitting up, they did as they were instructed. As the night grew late and they returned to their village in the treetops.  
The morning came and the castle bustled with life once again. Everyone was going about their business as usual, unaware of the fact they were being watched. One of the magi had stayed behind out of curiosity. It was Tala; the teenage girl who had given the instructions of the night before. She noted that as bells sounded, the halls became crowded and cleared again.  
She went back to the depths of the forest and then to her own treehouse. It was the highest and center of the whole village, and rested. ---------  
  
Draco  
  
"Great! Charms next, then double Care of Magical Creatures." he breathed heavily in disgust.  
  
~Hope that great oaf doesn't have some man-eating dustbunnies or something like that this time.  
  
Goyle  
  
"Yeah. Just hope that he isn't going to use his little brother."  
  
~Oh I hope he doesn't.  
  
Draco  
  
"Well, have either of you seen today's Daily Prophet?"  
  
~I know they haven't, they were too busy looking at brooms.  
  
Goyle  
  
"No. But I have a question about last week's. What are magi?"  
  
~Oh boy. Now I've had it. .  
  
Draco  
  
"They're like wizards, but they need certain resources to do their magic. Like, magic dust, pixies,etc., they can take any animal form, and they don't do that much magic. Father says they've been in the Forest for a couple of decades now."  
  
~I really wish they'd read some now and then. -------------------  
They finished with Charms and were headed to Hagrid's for next lesson. It was late in the afternoon, and Hagrid was geared to go into the forest. "Today we're goin' ter look at the pegasus." he said, while a few girls cuwed in the back. "Righ'. Le's go." He grabbed a large basket of grass and apples, and lead them into the forest. They had hiked into the woods so far that there was very little light reaching the ground, when finally they came to a halt and Hagrid place the basket on the ground, stepped back, and pulled a small silver whistle from his pocket and blew it. There was a high pitched sound that echoed through the trees, and everyone went silent and stayed silent. 


	4. Trespassers and Daggers

---------------  
  
Tala had climbed down from her hut having heard the sound of the whistle, grabbing a dagger and bow and arrows, and sent an alarm around to all of the villagers, which sounded like a low elephant grunt, silent but effective. She didn't wait for the rest of her group to come, she just took off after the source of the whistle. It wasn't long before she came upon a group of teenagers and a large man reaching out for a curious pegasus. The other girls arrived in treetops surrounding the class and started to make large animal sounds. There were some screams and the pegasus ran away. Then, before anyone could get away, flaming arrows surrounded the group. Then, in another rain of arrows, a few were cut of from the rest. This was the time to make the move. The girls jumped from the trees and strode through the flames to young men, scared an hypnotized. Tala came through the flames toward one she had noticed from the night before as his brilliant blonde hair was very hard to miss. Instinctively, she came from behind him and lay her hand across the small of his back, catching his eyes. He was immediatly stunned as she circled him, her hand never leaving his body and his eyes never leaving hers. There were people yelling and screaming for him not to look, but it was too late. He was snared in her trap. Finally, she stopped in front of him, carefully reaching for his wand as she leaned forward to kiss him; she did. He fell to the ground unconscious. She took the form of a bear and dragged him away. The rest of the magi followed the example and made a quick get-away. ------------  
Climbing into a hut, she put him down and waited for the rest to appear. Soon after they did, the captive was then tied to a wall, bound, and gagged. The next morning was rainy, and very dark. Tala was out and about training with her whip, and daggers. Something had been bothering her though. Why is it that the giant man brought a group of kids into her forest. That's exactly what she was going to find out. She went to the prisoner's holding place where he was awake and struggling to get free. Tala knelt down in front of the frightened young man and spoke:  
  
Tala  
  
"Comfortable? No? I want some questions answered, so if I take the gag away from your mouth, you'd better be very careful of what comes out of it. Or else."  
  
He starred at her with a fear filled face and nodded. So she took the gag away.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"D-D-Draco Malfoy." he replied shaking.  
  
"Malfoy? Ahh, yeah! Malfoy. Your father's here. He doesn't seem to know what 'No' means. Which brings me to my next question. What were you and the others doing in the forest?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatu-" he broke off as she stroked the side of his face.  
  
"It was intentional?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see. Do you know what we do to trespassers here?"she asked. Draco had a single tear stream down the side of his face as she pulled a dagger out of its scabbard. "We hold them for a few days, then we send them running through the woods, hands tied, and we hunt them."  
  
Draco gave a whine, and another tear came down his cheek. Fear was obvious. He didn't seem like the type that would cry, but I guess when you're faced with a life or death situation, you might as well. "Don't worry," she told him, "You've got a few days." She put the dagger away, leaned forward and tenderly kissed him on the forehead. She left almost immediatly, and Draco could hear her speaking to someone outside the door. 


	5. The Exploration

"Feed him well." she instructed, and she leapt from the ledge. 2 guards came in, looked at him, and left. When they returned, they brought 4 plates and a tiger with them. 1 untied him, the other placed the food down in front of him, and they left. The tiger stayed behind obviously to watch him. -----------------------  
  
Draco  
  
~Why would they leave me untied and with a tiger? Aren't they supposed to be very intellgent? Wonder if this is poisoned.  
  
I paid no mind to anything I'd been thinking and started to devour the food. When I finished, there was but 1 piece left. The tiger starred for a while, then soon approached it causiously, never looking away from me. I made no objections, and it took the meat back to a corner.  
  
Then, a voice came from the window behind me. "Good to see you both have good appetites." I turned quickly to find the girl climbing in through the window, motioning the tiger to stay put as the I moved around. She was wearing nothing more than what looked like a 2 piece bathing suit made of something like leather and a cloak of moss green.  
  
"What do you want?!" I yelled, backing away from the window. "Nothing. Just to see if you'd eaten and to make sure that my baby got fed too." "Baby? The tiger?" "Yep. She's my most faithful servant. Although she's not a mage, she's just as skilled."  
  
~Does she thinks I care? I want to leave! Why can't they see that?!  
  
"I want to see my father!" "Soon enough." She sat where I was previously sitting. I knew I had a scowl on my face, but she just glanced at me and smiled.  
  
Tala  
  
~He's cute but seriously needs to cool down some.  
  
"You don't like it here?"  
  
Draco  
  
~Who does she think she's kidding?! What kind of nutter likes being tied, gagged, and watched every second?  
  
"What do you mean "soon enough"? I want to see him now."  
  
Tala  
  
"Okay. Nadlie, go and retrieve Mr. Malfoy for me, please." ------------------- Five minutes later, Mr. Malfoy appeared tied, gagged and was forced into the hut.  
  
Tala  
  
~Hope he's happy now. His father might not live much longer. *sigh*  
  
Draco  
  
"Father!" He rushes to his father's side. Lucius is barely concious, and hardly breathing. "What'd you do to him!?"  
  
Tala  
  
I looked down at the floor and started to explain. "He was bitten by a very large spider. When we found him, he was in a state of madness. Now, he can barely stand, let alone remember who you are. I'm sorry. We've been treating him and he's been slowly getting better. It still needs time."  
  
~He's been here for 2 weeks and our treatments are working much slower than intended.  
  
Draco  
  
Looking to the floor where my father lay. "He will be alright won't he?" I said concerned.  
  
Tala  
  
"You'll both be fine." I stepped over to Draco's side and pulled him gently away from Lucius. "Take him back to the sanatorium. He needs bed-rest and constant watch." I took Draco's hand and brushed it against the tiger's forehead. He turned in amazement as the tiger got to its feet and started to purr. "She'll be keeping and eye on you. You're permitted to go anywhere in the city with her. You just can't leave." He starred at me blankly for a minute and followed me to the doorway. He was shocked by everything he saw, so I left the pair to themselves.  
  
Draco  
  
~Wow. All these treehouses. How come no one's said anything about these people until now? How can you miss something so massive? 


	6. The City of Power

"You know, we don't get many boys your age here. There are other tribes for that. We just have the babies, send 'em to the women's village, and train the ones 9 to 11."  
  
*She stepped in front of Draco, forcing him to look at her as she spoke. He avoided her stare as much as he could, but was soon drawn in.  
  
"You'll come and eat with me tonight. I want to know what's going on outside of here."  
  
*They climbed to the center of the village and into Tala's house. Tigers lined the whole room, even the one in charge of watching him. He stood still in the middle of the room and observed it and its contents.  
  
"This is my tree, my servants,-" She was cut-off by Draco.  
  
"Servants? Are you royalty?"  
  
"Yes. I was adopted by the magi as a babe, and never knew my real family."  
  
*He was allowed to re-dress and tour the her tree house which was about 4 stories and lined with many different kinds of skins, exotic bird feathers, blades, and fire kettles. He later joined her at a large place on the main floor, covered with all kinds of food. He took a place next to her, at his plate, and the conversation began. It started slowly, but soon progressed; slowly but surely. 


	7. What Next?

Tala  
  
"So what's going on out there? Why do you want us to take sides?"  
  
~Who's who? Goodies, badies, I just wish they'd leave us alone!  
  
Draco  
  
"The Dark Lord is trying to finish Salazar Slytherian's work of perging Britain of Mud-bloods-"  
  
"Mud-bloods?" Tala interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. Muggle borns, or half-breeds or less. See, he's trying to put purebloods back to where they're supposed to be, in charge. Others are trying to stop him."  
  
~She seems interested. Maybe I can get her to join the Dark Lord! Or maybe he'll like to know so he can speak to them.  
  
"So what's he up to right now?" She questioned.  
  
"Last I heard my parents say was that he's searching for a bride."  
  
"To keep order?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm." He said stuffing pheasant into his mouth.  
  
"What about you? Pureblood I take it? Looking for a bride?"  
  
*He swallowed almost immediatly and nearly choked. He cleared his throat and gazed at her with a half curious and half suspicious glare.  
  
"Just asking." She explained calmly, but I knew better.  
  
"You make it sound as if you're interested."  
  
~I just hope they don't kill me before I have a chance to get to know if they'll join the fight.  
  
Tala  
  
"I didn't think it was that obvious." I replied, taking my eyes away from his.  
  
~Gee. Wonder if that's going to get him thinking about staying.  
  
*He starred at her with pleasure, and tried to continue the conversation...  
  
"So, what about you? Are you looking for someone?" He asked after a short silence.  
  
"Not really. I'm not of age,...yet. In about a week I'll start looking."  
  
*There was another short silence, when a guard stepped into the room.  
  
Guard  
  
~This looks suspicious.  
  
"Tala. I don't mean to interrupt, but people have been seen at the edge of the forest. What would you like us to do?"  
  
*Tala rushed to her feet and hurried to the door when she realized she was leaving Draco to dine alone.  
  
"Will you be okay on your own for a while?" Asked Tala in a conserned fashion.  
  
"Can I come?" Asked Draco, trying not to look as if he were scheming.  
  
*The guard grabbed Tala's arm and whispered something in her ear. Tala then turned her attention back to Draco.  
  
"Stay here." She demaned, and she was gone. Draco took this to his advantage. The tiger followed him down a vine ladder and into the forest. After a little while he had reached the edge of the forest and could see Hogwart's castle. He made a mad dash for the building. Officials had seen him and made a desperate action to find a higher authority. *He was taken inside and was allowed to rest. The next morning Fudge came bursting into the room and was immediately stopped in his tracks by the still watchful tiger.  
  
"What the hell is this beast doing in here?! Someone get it out!" He exclaimed. But all attempts were failures, as it stayed at Draco's side and did what Draco wanted.  
  
"Leave it. It's mine." Draco stated. "What do you want Fudge? Here to ask me how I got back? Who took me? What?"  
  
"All of the above." Replied Fudge cooly. "I need you to tell me who took you and for what reason. You're a very important part of the wizarding society. Why, your family's money alone, powers much of the economy here..."  
  
"Save the flattery. I know all that." He cleared his throat and continued, "I was taken my the magi in the forest. The girl's name is Tala. My father's there as well; sick and injured. They took me for trespassing into the wood." 


	8. Talk of Wizards and Habits

-------------------------------- Back in the forest, Tala and some of her guards watched a very large, rugged man with a bow causiously cross the leaf covered floor.  
  
"I know yer out 'ere! I come to talk ter who ever's in charge of yuns!"  
  
Tala climbed down quietly and drew her blade.  
  
"You come for the young man?"  
  
"Firs' off. I'm Hagrid. An' I am in deed 'ere fer the boy."  
  
"Well Hagrid, the boy left as soon as I left to investigate you. And I'm not sure you know our law, but you're trespassing. And that's punishable with death."  
  
Hagrid tightened the sting on his bow and become more alert as the guards climbed down from their tree top hide-outs."  
  
"Yer not goin' ter try anything funny are yeh? I just came fer the boy."  
  
"And I've told you that he left. We don't like having wizards coming into the wood. We aren't going to hurt you, unless you've already had a single warning. I'm warning you now. This is the only warning you're going to be given. That and ten minutes to get to the edge of the wood. Otherwise, we'll be looking for you."  
  
He turned and left. Nadlie, one of the guards spoke.  
  
"Tala how do you know he's gone?"  
  
"They fear for their life and run. It's both instinct to some and habit for others. Draco didn't seem to be very contempt here. They also think that they are superior to us." She replied. The group laughed and set off home. Knowing that curiousity and habit would bring more problems with the wizards.  
  
--------------------------------------- Hagrid came to the eagle staircase leading to the headmaster's office. "Fizzing Whizzbes." The eagle moved, revealing a marble staircase. He followed the steps and went into the office.  
  
"Any luck?" Urged Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah. They wern too 'appy 'bout me bein' there."  
  
"Of course not. Mr. Malfoy had managed to escape and return to us safely."  
  
"Tha's what they told me. Tha' an' I'm not allowed back in the forest."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. Trespassin'!"  
  
"I see. It may be best for you to stay out for the time being." Hagrid nodded in agreement and set off again.  
  
-------------------------------------- Back in Draco's private "recovery" room, Fudge was losing his patience.  
  
"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! You wouldn't want them to come back for you. Now, TELL ME!"  
  
Draco  
  
I'm enjoying this.  
  
"I'm not telling you a damn thing. What makes you think you can stop a tribe of teenage girls?" He laughed, "You couldn't even stop the Dark Lord from com-" He broke off as Fudge raised his hand threatningly as if to hit Draco, but lowered it and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Didn't want him to mess it up for me anyway." Muttered Draco under his breathe. Just as he had relaxed in his bed, his mother rushed in and grabbed him in a tight embrace. "Hello, mother." He choked trying to breathe. They spoke and plotted for hours about how they would some how get the magi to become allies with the Dark Lord, when finally it got late. She kissed her son's head and bid him good-night. 


	9. Plans in Action

-------------------------------------------- Deep in the forest, in the very depths of the village, Tala and her squad, once again were surrounding a map of Hogwarts.  
"It's just like we practiced, except for this time, we're serious. Nadlie, you'll stay with me." Tala demanded.  
"So what's the object of tonight's mission?" asked Cera.  
"That I'll worry about-"  
"But we need to know, in case."  
"Taking captives." replied Tala sternly. "The Merfolk have been our allies for many years; they're on standy by and waiting for action, so let's go." The group smiled and went their ways. -------------------------------------------- At the school everyone was fast asleep; even the prefects who usually patrolled the halls at night. Tala and Nadlie appeared at the edge of the forest, closely followed by a herd of unicorns. One with a large trailer drawn behind it. They waited patiently, when finally the two girls with pixie haircuts came to them and took the unicorn with the trailer. Tala stood waiting for the others to return with news and hopefully captives; soon she stood smiling in satisfaction as teachers were brought out; bound at their hands and feet, blind-folded, and gagged. They were put onto the backs of the unicorns and taken to the edge of the lake where the Merfolk awaited them. "Now it's our turn, Nadlie." Tala teased. "You'll take the captives as I set them out." Nadlie nodded and headed to the side of the school and started climbing. Tala, climbed through a lower window and set off toward the 7th floor. On the 7th floor she found the Gryffindor house where she found Hermione sleeping with her nose in her text books. On the 5th floor, Ravenclaw house. Tala quietly removed stones around the entrance way, magically. Inside she found Luna Lovegood sleeping heavily on one of sofas. Tala was carefully tying Luna's hands and feet when she began to wake up. Tala quickly forced a gag into her mouth and took her wand; Luna was fully awake and struggling. After blind-folding her, she was set outside the entrance way. One the 4th she found the hospital wing. A little while later she had searched all but the dungeons. In the dungeons, Draco was soundly asleep in what was previously an empty class room before he was taken.  
  
Tala  
  
"Come on! They can't all be upstairs!"  
  
Soon she came to a suit of armor in the dungeons, and removed stones from the door way like before. She went in and found a select few to take. First, Goyle. Second, a first year by the name of Charlotte. Soon after, she came to what appeared to be a class room, but she could here someone inside. She opened the door causiouly and found, Draco, sleeping in a mess of blankets.  
  
Glad to see he's enjoying his night back.  
  
Tala stepped over to the bedside and observed him for a moment, then, like she had done the others, tied him up and gagged him. He didn't seem to have noticed at all that this was going on, so she took him outside the entrance way where Nadlie was standing, waiting for the last captive. "Tala? Is he being taken to the city, like the other students?"  
  
"Yes. But he's going to be treated like a prisoner this time. No, strolling around." Nadlie nodded and took Draco by his waist and carried him outside to a group of centaurs.  
  
"It seems as your plans have finally been put into action.You've done well, and you have our trust. Is there something you would like us to do?" said the centaur leader, noting that there were 3 others with him.  
  
"No. But we may need you later, in case our prisoners give us problems." he bowed his head and he and the other centaurs left at a gallop.  
  
--------------------- Tala left the castle and headed towards the lake. There was one lone merman left at the bank. 


	10. Below the Surface

The lone merman was called, Almar. He was chief of his clan and was also assigned to make sure plans went accordingly.  
  
As Tala approached he smirked at her from his position in the dark shallows of the lake.  
  
ALMAR  
  
She looks happy. I'm hoping she didn't go back on our agreement.  
  
"I take it that you're not regreting any of this?" I queried with a calm, easy voice.  
  
Tala shook her head and reached to her waist pouch."I believe this is yours." She tossed me a small leather pouch. "This land's rarest of spices. Very valuable to an alchemist's apprentice."  
  
A done deal.  
  
"It is much appriciated. I shall see you on the other side." I gave her salute type wave and vanished beneath the dreary, dark, waters of Hogwarts lake.  
  
TALA  
  
"Soon my friend, I'll be making a long visit."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tala returned to her village to find no lights on in the huts, no sounds of people doing there late night tasks, or even the laughter of small children playing in the trees. It was silent, and an eery sense came to her. She shethed her dagger and unbutton the whip from her side. As she did, she was confronted by a portly man in a robe.  
  
TALA  
  
What's going on here? What has he done to my heirs?  
  
"Don't worry, young lady. I'm not here to take over or anything. My name is Cornelius Fudge. I'm with the Ministry of Magic. I was hoping to speak with you."  
  
"About what may I ask?" I retorted, still alert and on guard.  
  
"Well...I say...This place is very quiet. Is it always like this?"  
  
"No. Now, what kind of question was that?"  
  
"Obviously, a bad one. But as I was saying. I would like to speak with you. If you don't mind."  
  
Nearly silent sounds came ringing to Tala's ears. She carefully gazed around at the tree tops and found she was being watched by everyone she knew. Taking a deep breath she gave him an answer.  
  
"I'm going to make this very clear. We don't like being treated as Underlings. We're stronger than you will ever be. We will do what we feel is right by our instincts, not by your laws or decrees. Now, Minister. Leave our forest."  
  
Fudge was taken aback, but was smart enough to do as he was told, and left. -------------------------------  
  
Tala returned to the lake and was met by an underwater horse drawing a carriage. She arrived at a large underwater city where she was greeted by mersoldiers.  
  
Meanwhile, in a large blue chamber, the captives began to be untied.  
  
LUNA  
  
"Where the hell are we?" She screamed at one of the soldiers. He gave her a passing glance and left.  
  
The rooms of the city were dry on the inside, but as soon as you came to a doorway, water was the only way out.  
  
"There's no way out!" I paniced. "We're all gonna die! What are we-" Without warning Hermione had struck me in the face, cutting off my sentence.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Like we can't see we're trapped!  
  
"Shut up. I'm already sick of hearing complaints. We need to be calm."  
  
That worked wonderfully...now what?  
  
Tala enters the chamber with a calm face.  
  
TALA  
  
"Welcome to Frumerk City, home of the merfolk of Hogwart's lake. You've been selected randomly to from the school as compensation. You see, wizards have given us no choice. We are bound to the Dark Forest with no alternative, and our lives depend on our way of life. Your kind has never given us a chance to freely live." I stated calmly gazing at their frightened faces, when I came to a familiar pair of eyes. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Here you can't take advantage of my hospotality, because here...I have a lesser authority." As I finished saying this, a mersoldier came into the room with a whip. "Enjoy your stay."  
  
More soldiers came into the room with ropes. Each one took control of a captive, tied their hands and feet, then placed the ropes of the wriggling captive on a hook dangling from the ceiling.  
  
Tala bolted through the water with fins of her own, when she came to a sudden stop as the vibrations of the screaming prisoners peirced the water. She paused in mid-water to hear the satisfying screams.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Tala returned to the village to find Lucius Malfoy stuggling to stay seated in a fur armchair.  
  
TALA  
  
"Did you need something...else?"  
  
He's recovering fairly well. I'll have him escorted back to the school tomorrow.  
  
LUCIUS  
  
"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you can't take captives like this! It's inhumane!"  
  
I'm still too weak to fight. I need some accomplists.  
  
TALA  
  
"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you can't take the lives of inoccent people and then leave the survivers to try and survive in a place like this! As soon as you're well, you'll be taken to the school along with some very specific instructions."  
  
"What makes you think I'll do anything for your kind?"  
  
"Your son's life, perhaps? I know he's your only heir, and I would hope you care enough about him to think more about what you do or say." Lucius was in shock. The cruel reality was hard for him to fully comprehend all at once. But soon it sank in that his son had been kidnapped.  
  
She stepped out her hut to see that the village was bustling with its usual life. The lights of the other huts lite up the tree tops, revealing families and pets enjoying the seclution of the nights in the forest.  
  
Lucius was soon escorted from the hut and taken back to his own, where his treatment was continued.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Back in the Frumerk, the beaten prisoners' fresh wounds were being treated.  
  
ALMAR  
  
"This isn't so bad. When I first met her she tried to cut my throat. Of course that was before she was fully trained, and she had no idea how to defend herself properly." I recalled applying a medicine to a blond's back. "So what's your name, lad?"  
  
"Draco." He whimpered through his pain.  
  
"A Malfoy I take it? I recognize that hair as a Malfoy trait." Draco turned as I finished my application.  
  
"How can you have legs? What happened to your bloody fins?" He yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Below the surface, magics of all kinds have a chance." I could tell by his face he didn't understand. "Tala helps us a lot. I'm an apprentice, and she has taught me more than anyone could ever understand. The construction of Frumerk were her line's plans. But we haven't been able to take on legs until a few years ago."  
  
Almar left the room, and returned to his master, who's time was nearly spent...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tala returned to Frumerk City at near light. In the Entrance Hall, she was confronted my Almar. 


	11. A Newfound Friend

ALMAR  
  
"It won't be much longer." Tala paused and lowered her eyes.  
  
"I'll do what I can."  
  
Tala hurried down the corriders of the city. As she approached the alchemist's lab, she was over-come by a strange feeling. Inside, Rulim, the alchemist lay on his bed. Tala went to his side and knew there was nothing that could be done. She bid him good bye and left him in his final hour.  
  
Back in the captives' quarters, Almar was keeping them company.  
  
"I stongly believe in what Tala's doing. We haven't been treated fairly either, and we really do need better." I explained to the children.  
  
"Is the way you're being treated really that bad?" Quired a young girl called Hermione. I nodded and went to the large window, next to the door, and gazed out.  
  
"We need more space. The squid needs more food, and so do we. Here we can't grow much, and so on new moons we are granted land legs, and we grow what we can in caves. We want to keep respect in our traditions, but wizards have been getting too curious. They come into the waters and correct our ways, and change our lifestyles to fit what they think is proper. No offense to any of you. I'm just telling you the truth." I gazed only for a moment to find the young Malfoy sitting alone in a corner. I travelled over to him and sat. "Why do you seclude yourself in a corner?" He seemed furious at my question.  
  
"You expect me to sit and congregate with that bunch of filth? I don't like them, and I don't like you!" He yelled at me. I sighed heavily.  
  
"I may be only an apprentice, but there are somethings I will never be able to learn or experience. Remember this-you can't deny your kind, their choices, or actions. Worry more about your own because they will matter most to you." Just then Nadlie stepped into the room with a massive bag.  
  
NADLIE  
  
"Little wet outside isn't it?" I giggled. "Tala went to see Rulim, and he wants to see you before he goes. I was also insturcted to feed this lot."  
  
"Very well." Almar replied, "Remember Malfoy, what I've said to you."  
  
They look more relaxed than when I last saw them. Better get this over with.  
  
Nadlie tossed them bread and fruit, which was taken without any complaints. Malfoy, however, never left his seat in the corner. Nadlie went to his side and sat quietly with her own food.  
  
"I hope you know that your father's doing very well. He'll be taken to the school later, with some instructions from Tala."  
  
"Why are you speaking to me? Don't you have some small children to terrorize or something?" I laughed at his statement and went back to my meal.  
  
"I want to make friends with all of you. I want to know what it's like where you're from. We aren't allowed to leave the forest, so I'm terribly curious about everything."  
  
"You should have to stay in the forest! You're barbarions! Locking us up like this!"  
  
"I understand your point-of-view, but have you heard the whole story of mine? We've always had to live like this. When You-know-who was running around, he did this very thing to my people, and sometimes worse. And I don't blame any of you for any of that, neither does Tala. But we do have rights." I told him. "I'll stay with you as long as you're all here. I can run and get you things if you need them." 


End file.
